The Persephone myth
by usbhybrid
Summary: On the outskirts of New Radient Garden City, Kairi was taken and It is up to Roxas to piece together the clues that would lead to who took her. But will his determination cost him the lives of those he loves, or will it cost him his very own.


It was another perfect day for Kairi as she finished gardening. The sun was warm enough for her to just dress in her summer clothes, which was rare for anyone to see a warm day. The roses glistened after a brush pass of a brief shower of water when Kairi walked passed them.

Even tough Kairi was living near New Radiant Garden, the city didn't quite live up to the name. The city would be a garden of buildings, where their artificial seeds were sown into the ground by architects and builders wanting to gain money. The morbid grey and towering skyscrapers stood in the distance, as a reminder to New Radient Garden, about the power and wealth to the country. A hive of minds, artists, scientists seeking acceptance, where their original peers would not. However this is what is said to be offered.

Kairi would take her mind off the depressing sight by making her own Radient Garden. Kairi knelt down and hummed a tune as she took out the weeds that she almost missed. After pulling out the last one, Kairi thought to herself that this could be one of the most perfect days that she has seen ever since she moved in.

Kairi packed her gardening equipment away in the small shed, next to her flower beds. As Kairi had put away the last of her trowels and shears away, she had this icy tingle, shoot all the way up her spine and reside in the spot at the back of the neck. Something was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn't make out what it was. She paused for a moment, not expecting to know what to do at this very moment. She, very, slowly closed the door. A dog started barking wildly, making Kairi jump. She knew the neighbours behind her house has a dog, and it never started to bark uncontrollably before. Kairi's heart was beating wildly, as her skin went cold. The dog was still barking, but Kairi could have sworn that she heard footsteps running passed, as the dog started to bark.

In the area that Kairi lives, where the ends of the gardens meet, there is a an alleyway that separates them, giving enough room for at least a car and a half.

Kairi locked the shed door quickly and ran inside her home, also locking the door behind her, as quickly as she can. Her heart felt like it was doing somersaults inside her chest. Thoughts were swirling inside her skull of what to do next. Kairi sought for her telephone that was on the wall and dialled the number to Xion. Her fingers were trembling as she rotated the dial, indicating which number needed to be used. While waiting for Xion to pick up, Kairi briefly looked over to her garden window. Everything remained the way it was. The phone ceased with the dial tone and a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Xion! It's me Kairi"

"Kairi, how is my little sister doing now, since she moved to the big city?"

"Xion, listen I think someone was watching me in my garden through my fence or something, please I'm so scared right now."

Xion could sense the urgency in her sisters voice, sending her into a slight panic.

"Ok calm down, explain to me what had happened."

"Ok. I was gardening and when I was packing away my stuff, and I heard a person running when the neighbours dog started going nuts, the dog has never acted like that in the past."

Xion took a moment to contemplate on what to do. She couldn't drive all the way to New Radient Garden, it would be at least a few hours, and the traffic would be murder during the rush hour.

"Ok look, I can't come tonight, but I can drive to your house early tomorrow, if that would make you feel better?"

"Xion I can't, what if the person comes back and breaks in? Or worse?"

"Keep a phone near you and don't answer the door to anyone, why don't you ask Sora to stay over if you're really worried?"

"No. He has pissed me off I won't speak to him, until he says he is sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you when you get here. Please come as soon as you can."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Kairi hung up and took her sisters word. She kept the phone next to her at all times and locked all the doors and windows. She was still trembling as she stayed in her room, waiting for her sister to arrive.

It was already getting late. And Kairi, believed that the person must've gone now, but this didn't mean that she didn't have the phone in arms reach. She kept it on her night stand while she slept.

The night was silent and still. Not even the calls of the foxes could be able to break the silence. Not even when the back door had opened. Not even the footsteps, climbing up the stairs to Kairi's room could wake her. What did wake her was the leathery hand that covered her mouth, so even her cries could not break the still silence of the night. Then Kairi's world turned black.


End file.
